


Scars

by NephilimGirl01



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimGirl01/pseuds/NephilimGirl01
Summary: Vadászat Daryl Dixonnal, ami alatt régi sérelmek kerülnek felszínre és ami után már semmi nem lesz ugyanolyan.





	Scars

Carl mellett ültem és segítettem neki a matekháziban, amíg Lori Carolnak és Maggienek segített teregetni.

\- Én ezt nem értem - rázta a fejét, mire halványan elmosolyodtam.

\- Megfogod érteni - borzoltam össze barna haját, mire elnevette magát, majd újra magyarázni kezdtem neki.

\- Kenz, jössz vadászni? - lépett mögém Daryl, mire kérdőn Carlra néztem.

\- Menj, mostmár megleszek - mosolyodott el a kisfiú.

\- De aztán megcsináld! - adtam puszit a homlokára, majd eltettem a késem és az íjjam, majd Daryl felé fordultam. - Mehetünk! - mondtam mire csak bólintott és beljebb sétáltunk az erdőbe. - Mit akarsz lőni? - fordultam a férfihez, aki vonakodni látszott, hogy választ adjon.

\- Jó lenne végre egy szarvas - motyogta miközben összeszedte a néhány másodperce lőtt mókust.

\- Na igen, annak én is örülnék - emeltem fel az íjjat, majd megfeszítettem az ideget, de végül újra leengedtem. - Minden oké? - kérdeztem mikor láttam, hogy nagyon elgondolkodott.

\- Ja - bólintott, majd rám nézett. - Miért ne lenne?

\- Nem tudom, csak kérdeztem - rántottam meg a vállam.

Percekig sétáltunk csendben, nem is nézve a másikra, amitől kissé feszengeni kezdtem. Nem mintha egyébként annyit trécseltünk volna Daryllel vadászat közben, már azért sem, mert nem akartuk elijeszteni azt a kevés vadat, ami az utunkba akadt. Már éppen mondtam volna, hogy ideje visszafordulni, mikor megpillantottam valamit, ami eléggé felkeltette az érdeklődésemet.

\- Hé Daryl! Azt nézd meg! - mutattam észak felé, mire ő is arra kapta a tekintetét. Egy kisebb vadász ház volt, nem a legjobb állapotban, de nem is volt annyira vészes. - Megkukkantjuk?

\- Valószínűleg kifosztották - mondta szkeptikusan, mire a szemem forgattam.

\- Egy próbát azért megér nem? - kérdeztem és meg sem várva a választ a kunyhó felé indultam. Az ajtóhoz érve már löktem volna is be azt, de legnagyobb meglepetésemre nem ment. - Zárva van - néztem hátra Darylre, aki ugyan olyan meglepettnek látszott, mint én.

\- Mi a picsa? - támasztotta íjpuskáját a falnak. - Engedj! - taszított odébb, mire vállba ütöttem. - Ez meg mi a franc volt?

\- Ne lökdös! Arrébb tudok menni magamtól is.

\- Senki sem mondta, hogy nem - és ennyivel lezártnak tekintette a témát. Néha irtózatos nagy seggfej tudott lenni, de ez legyen a legnagyobb bajom az életben. - Kész - nyitotta ki az ajtót, majd a fegyveréért nyúlt.

\- Nem lett volna egyszerűbb betörni? - kérdeztem, közben bekukkantottam a házba, ami teljesen el volt sötétítve.

\- Akkor mégis hogy zárnánk vissza? - kérdezte olyan hangsúllyal, mintha valami hülye gyerekhez beszélne.

\- És mégis miért akarod visszazárni? - kérdeztem a szemöldököm vonogatva, de ő csak a szemét forgatta és már bent is volt. - Nincs semmi humorérzéked Dixon - mentem utána.

\- Itt maradhatnánk éjszakára - mondta, mikor körbenéztünk. Az egész ház tiszta volt a port leszámítva, érintetlen, minden a helyén, a szekrényekben konzervek. Valószínűleg hétvégi háznak használta egy család. - Úgy is késő van már visszaindulni. Reggel korán kelünk és visszamegyünk a táborba, mielőtt még a keresésünkre indulnának.

\- Jól hangzik - nyújtóztam ki, majd óvatosan behúztam a sötétítőt, mikor megpillantottam egy kóborlót. - Fönt három szoba van, kettő gyerekeknek, kisebb ágyakkal, a harmadikban egy francia ágy - mondtam, de semmi reakciót nem váltott ki belőle. - Alszom az egyik gyerekszobában...

\- Nem elég nagy a francia ágy? - nézett fel rám, kék tekintetét az enyémbe fúrta.

\- Dehogynem, csak gondoltam, hogy talán neked... - kezdtem volna magyarázkodni.

\- Nekem édes mindegy, fekszem. alszom - közölte, én pedig csak bólintottam.

\- Keresek valami váltóruhát, meg hátha találok Carlra meg a többiekre is valamit. Keressek neked egy inget? - kérdeztem, ő pedig bólintott. - Oké.

Találtam néhány ruhát, nem volt sok, de a semminél azért jóval több, begyömöszöltem őket a hátizsákomba, majd lehajítottam őket az egyik sarokba és én is neki álltam átöltözni. Jól esett tiszta, öblítő illatú ruhát magamra venni, mikor a puha anyag felvette a kapcsolatot a bőrömmel akaratom ellenére is felsóhajtottam. Rettenetesen jó érzés volt. Mikor kész voltam mondtam Darylnek, hogy az ágyon hagytam az inget, meg egy nadrágot, öltözzön át ő is, míg én megküzdöm az egyik babkonzervvel. Végül sikeresen kinyitottam, majd két tányérra kiszedtem, egész gusztusosra sikeredett, majd az asztalra tettem. Már csak az íjász hiányzott. Óvatosan felmentem a lépcsőn, mert nem akartam felhívni magunkra a közelben lévő kóborlók figyelmét, azoknak a rohadt dögöknek olyan füle van. Benyitottam a szobába, de a látványtól, ami elém tárult egyszerűen nem tudtam megszólalni. Daryl háttal állt nekem, felső nélkül, de nem ez volt a legfőbb oka, hogy torkomon forrt a szó. A hátát hegek tarkították, vágások égésnyomok, amiktől összeszorult a torkom, nem tudtam elhinni, hogy valaki képes volt ezt tenni vele.

Bambulásomból az ébresztett fel, hogy hirtelen megfordult és magára kapta az inget, aminek már nem voltak meg az ujjai, és csak meredt rám, arcáról semmilyen érzelmet nem lehetett leolvasni.

\- Én sajnálom, nem akartam. Én csak... - hebegtem össze-vissza. - Csak szólni akartam, hogy jöhetsz enni. Kopognom kellett volna. Ne haragudj! - sütöttem le a tekintetem.

\- Engedd el! - lépett el mellettem és a következő pillanatban már a lépcső alján járt.

A "vacsora" kínos csendben telt, Daryl hamar bevágta, ami a tányérján volt, majd felviharzott az emeletre. Egy hatalmas sóhaj kíséretében toltam el magam elől a tálam, amiről alig fogyott el valami, arcomat a tenyerembe temettem, majd ujjaim világos tincseim közé vezettem. Ezt megcsináltad Mackenzie.

Mikor befejeztem saját magam gondolatban rugdosását nagy nehezen felszenvedtem magam az emeletre, és reméltem, hogy Daryl már alszik. Óvatosan bebújtam a takaró alá és háttal a férfinek lehunytam a szemem.

\- Tényleg sajnálom - suttogtam, bár nem tudtam, hogy egyáltalán hallja-e. Hosszú csönd következett, készültem aludni, mikor Daryl megszólalt.

\- Nem haragszom - mondta, én pedig szembefordultam vele. Engem figyelt, még a sötétben is ki tudtam venni a kék szempárt.

\- Tuti? - kérdeztem halvány mosollyal.

\- Tuti - bólogatott, én pedig egy hirtelen jött ötlettől vezérelve hozzábújtam, homlokomat megtámasztattam a kulcscsontjánál és lehunytam szemeimet. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre, ahelyett, hogy eltolt volna magától körém fonta karjait és állát megtámasztotta a fejem tetején.

Így aludtunk el, reggel pedig felkaptuk a cuccainkat, összeszedtük a maradék konzerveket és visszaindultunk a többiekhez. Csendben sétáltunk, néha egy-két lopott pillantást vetve egymásra, mikor azt hittük a másik nem figyelt. Nem történt köztünk semmi, mégis tudtuk mindketten, hogy valami visszafordíthatatlanul megváltozott előző éjjel.


End file.
